1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a video processing apparatus, a display apparatus, and a video processing method.
2. Related Art
An example of a video processing method for processing high-resolution video images having a resolution of 4096×2160 pixels (hereinafter referred to as 4K2K) or greater includes dividing a single screen into a plurality of screens, processing the divided screens in parallel, and eventually combining the processed screens with each other. A screen of high resolution is thus processed. The technology described in JP-A-2007-67499 includes inputting an image captured with a video camcorder, removing a peripheral image portion of the inputted image to leave a central image portion, dividing the central image portion into four each of which has an overlapping area so that the four divided image portions overlap with each other, storing the four divided image portions, removing the overlapping area from each of the divided four image portions, combining the four image portions with no overlapping areas, and outputting the combined image.
Using the technology described in JP-A-2007-67499, however, has a problem of complicated video processing because when a single screen is divided into a plurality of screens, each of the divided screens has an overlapping area in order to avoid discontinuity in image quality along the boundary between the divided screens, and the overlapping areas therefore need to be removed before combining the divided screens. Further, since the video processing including the process of dividing a single screen into a plurality of screens requires storing the plurality of divided screens in a frame memory, a dedicated frame memory or a high-bandwidth frame memory is required, undesirably resulting in an increase in cost. High-resolution video processing in related art has problems of complicated processing and an increase in cost as described above.